I love her, but she hates me
by Inugoma
Summary: I've changed, I don't sing anymore ever. I am no longer energetic and happy all the time. Ever since I left Hollywood arts behind, I've been quiet and depressed but I just couldn't let my secret get out. You see I love Jade West. Warning suicide attempts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Jori story, I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Victorious or any of its character, I am merely using them for my own amusement. I am not doing this for any profit.

* * *

I've changed, I don't sing anymore ever. I am no longer energetic and happy all the time. Ever since I left Hollywood arts behind, I've been quiet and depressed but I just couldn't let my secret get out. You see I love Jade West, my sister found out and I knew she would go and tell everyone. So, I did the only thing I could think of, I moved away. I live in some small town that I don't even know the name of, I go to a normal high school and live with my aunt. It's already been a month since I came here, at first I was okay and still fairly close to how I normally am but now…now I can't live a minute without thinking about Jade, I can't sit and eat without thinking about her, I can't sleep, I just can't continue anymore.

The knife slides across my skin easily, and I find myself loving the feel of it. The pain takes my thoughts away. It makes me focus on something other than Jade. There I go again, thinking about her. The way she walks with an air of confidence about her, the way her voice sounds when she sings, even the way she imitates the way I speak. I have to stop thinking about her, I shouldn't love her but I do.

It's been another month, life hasn't gotten easier. I have to hide the cuts from my aunt, and teachers. I know they know about what I'm doing, they've even tried sending me to therapy but it was easy to get out of. All I had to do was act like I was all better and they believed me, but I'm far from it. I nearly cut a vein the other day, I was carelessly thinking about Jade and how happy she must be with Beck and I lost control for a moment. I wish I had the courage to kill myself.

I have to end it, I can't keep acting like I'm fine, cause damn it I'm not. I will never be fine without my Jade.

I read somewhere that if you cut the right way, you can bleed out quickly but it suggests that you should also take a bunch of painkillers to numb you body and make your exit out of this world easier. I plan to do it this way, but I do hope it's quick. At least I won't be in pain much longer.

I wrote them letters, I wanted everyone to understand it wasn't their fault I couldn't bare the pain of not being able to be with Jade. I put them on my bed, along with some little things for my parents, Trina and Jade. I can't believe these are my last moments, these are things you hear about on the news all the time. They are supposed to be memorable, and here I am waiting for the painkillers to take me under, before I begin to cut myself.

I feel the numbness of the painkillers, they really are working. Sliding the knife easily across my skin, the blood pours out into the water filled tub beneath me. The way my blood mixes with the water really is pretty. I don't feel any physical pain, but the painkillers do nothing to ease the mental pain that drove me to this point. Even though it hurts, I still find myself thinking about Jade. I hope she knows after I'm gone how much I love her.

I can feel my life slipping away, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to die, I need to talk to my mom and dad again, tell them how much I loved them. I need to get up and get pressure on these wounds, but the painkillers make it impossible. Aunt Sonya won't be home for another couple hours, I'm going to be dead by then. Finally I let my eyes close, knowing I wouldn't open them again. "Goodbye Jade" Were the last words I remember saying.

_Beep…Beep…Beeeep. _Stupid alarm clock, I don't need to be up its Saturday. Wait…why am I awake, I should be dead right now or am I dead. Isn't heaven supposed to be beautiful and bright? Maybe I'm in hell…but even hell would have some sort of colour to it, but all I see is blackness.

"I miss you Tori, please wake up for me or else. You know, I need you more than my words can even begin to describe. I love you Tori Vega, now please wake up" That voice, I would know it anywhere. Why is Jade in hell with me? Is she crying because of me?

"Ja…Jad…Jade" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

**Jade's P.O.V**

My Tori, how dare she try to kill herself! After she left H.A I tried to get over her but I just couldn't, and I'm glad I found out where she went. The doctors told me that had she been not been found for another 5 minutes, she wouldn't be here now. Even though I did get her here in time, over the last week I have watched her die twice.

Each day I return in hopes that she will wake up and talk to me again. I just want to tell her that I love her. The doctors told me that she may be able to hear me if I talk to her, so that's just what I do. I talk to her for hours a day. "I miss you Tori, please wake up for me or else. You know I need you more than my words can even begin to describe. I love you Tori Vega, now please wake up"

I tried to be tough I'm Jade West for crying out loud, but I can't help but cry looking at Tori so broken. What caused such a perfect girl like Tori to attempt suicide? Whoever did it to her I'm going to kill them.

"Ja…Jad…Jade" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was hers nonetheless.

"Vega you're awake" I wanted to cry more hearing her voice. I just want to hug her and make the pain inside her go away forever. "Tori…why?" I ask finally, I need to know what caused this sweet, and perfect girl to try and kill herself.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I can't tell her why! She'll hate me forever. There is no way I am going to tell her I tried to kill myself because I couldn't be with her, because I was weak and stupid. Instead of answering her question I looked away, at the wall in front of me. I know she deserves the truth, but I can't do it again. I can't lose the only person I love.

"Good you're awake" Thank god for the doctors here, now Jade can't make me talk. "We have a therapy session scheduled for you Miss. Vega" The doctor looks nice enough, reminds me a little of my uncle or father. I still don't want to talk, so all I do is nod towards the doctor.

I can't help but think my therapist looks nice. She looks maybe 22 or 23, Hispanic skin. Her dark brown nearly black hair falling neatly over her shoulders. The way she was looking at me, made me want to face Jade instead of talking to her.

"Hello Miss Vega" Her voice had a tough edge to it, but not a mean edge. "I am Samantha, I'm going to be your therapist for the next few months" She looked at the doctor that stood by me still. "You leave now!" She instructed, looking like she wouldn't take no for an answer, it reminded me of Jade for a moment.

She looked back at me, her eyes softening as the doctor left. The way the other female looked at me made me want to tell her everything but I couldn't, no one should know about me. "Let's start simple, how old are you?" She asked.

I looked at her, wanting to answer but I didn't trust my voice or her.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" Jade's voice cut through the silence that settled, it seemed luck was with me today. Jade stormed into the room, her beautiful eyes darkened. "I'm not going to let some shrink talk to my Tori alone!"

Samantha stood quickly and stopped Jade at the door "Get out of my office now!"

I don't want to be left alone with the therapist again, I have to stop them "Sh…She can st…stay" I stammered out, my voice not working the greatest.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I knew Vega wouldn't make me leave, besides I want answers and I'm going to get them. Looking at the therapist, motioning for her to continue as I pulled out the scissor's Cat got me last Christmas. I begin to fiddle with them, while actively listening to their conversation.

"So Miss Vega…"

"Tori, my name is Tori"

"Alright Tori, how old are you?" This isn't going to work, I know Vega and the stupid little questions will get on her nerves quickly.

"17" Wow she actually answered…but this won't last.

"Where were you born?" That's in her medical record…What don't judge me, I wanted to know more about Vega so a couple years ago I got into her medical records. Vega was born in Hollywood Hills.

"Hollywood Hills" Okay this is getting on my nerves, this woman isn't helping Vega she's just asking stupid questions she would already know the answers to.

I swear if she asks another stupid question then I'm going to snap. "Where did you go to school?"

"How is this going to help her?" I gave the therapist a cold gaze. I was quite surprised to see that she didn't react to my cold gaze, like most people. The only ones I saw that never bent under that gaze were Beck or Cat, even Vega would do what I wanted under that look.

"I need to get to know her before I can help" The therapist answered me smoothly, she was good I'll give her that.

"This is in her medical records" I retorted, needing to win this little battle.

Tori looked at me with a knowing look "I knew it!" She exclaimed, smiling for the first time since she woke up.

I smirked at Tori "I told you I do my research" I know it bugs her, but I had to use that southern belle accent.

"I don't talk like that!"

**Tori's P.O.V**

I know these questions were stupid, and meant nothing, but they kept my mind off of what had happened. After Jade admitted to going through my medical records, I couldn't help but feel a little pride. I knew she had gone through the records, how else would she have known I was O- or that I am allergic to bush daises.

"I told you I do my research" She had to use that annoying southern belle accent.

I knew Jade was baiting me, but I had to take it "I don't talk like that!" Her smirk made me want to kiss her so bad, but then where would I be. Jade would hate me again, and I don't want to lose her again.

"I think we're done for today" Samantha's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I give her a simple nod, as the doctor returned and went to push me out of the room.

"I'll do it" Jade snapped at the doctor. Why is she being so nice? Is she going to tell the school that I'm a suicidal freak? I can't let that happen, she probably thinks I'm a freak. She'd never love someone like me, I'd hurt her reputation. "Tori? Tori you have to start breathing" Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts…I wasn't breathing, what's wrong with me!?

"She's have a panic attack" A doctor calls to someone I can't see, due to the blackness now swimming in front of my eyes. The voice's all start to get more distant, until the finally fade out completely.

_Beep…Beep…Beeeep. _That sound is really starting to get on my nerves. Upon opening my eyes I look at the ceiling, not hearing any sounds apart from the stupid heart monitor. How did I end up in here again anyways…The last thing I remember was Jade telling me to breath, then blackness.

"Ah Miss. Vega it's good to see you awake, you gave us quite a scare" A voice from the doorway draws my eyes. There stands that doctor from before, the one whose name I still haven't learned. "How do you feel?" He asked, and in the tone of his voice I thought about my father.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, and you gave us quite a scare. We almost lost you again" He answered me, it seemed like it actually hurt him to tell me.

I gave a small nod, before beginning to play with the ends of my hair. I never understood why I got this color hair, or my eyes or anything about me. I know I look like my mom and sister, but still what decides what we look like?

"NO!" Subconsciously I smiled hearing the familiar tone and word. I started to sit up to find out who had the 'joy' of being on the receiving end of Jade's anger.

**Jade's P.O.V **

How dare they try to stop me from seeing Vega! I have every right to see the Latina, I had to make sure she was okay. She scared me in the hallway when she stopped breathing, I need to know what caused it.

"I'm sorry Miss, but visitors hours are over you'll have to go home" The nurse said, trying to sound brave, but I could see the intimidation I caused in her eyes. So I did what I do best, and walked past her towards Tori's room.

The nurse came around and grabbed my arm. "NO!" I hated it when people touch me, and this nurse would learn that the hard way. Ripping my arm from her hold, none too kindly I went to punch her.

"Jade no hurting the nurses" I should have known Tori would come to the aid of whoever I was angry at. She was good at saving other people, but now she need someone to save her from whatever caused her to end up here. "Why are you trying to throttle her?" I looked at the Latina, a look of…amusement on her face. I wanted to pull her into my arms right there and kiss her until the pain goes away.

"She grabbed my arm" The laugh that escapes her lips, almost makes me weak at the knees. She had such a beautiful laugh, and I had waited so long to hear it again. "Don't laugh at me!" I snapped, putting up my own walls again. I wasn't going to let Tori in, and let her get hurt.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I don't know why I found her answer so funny, maybe it brought me back to a happier time. After she snapped at me, I stopped laughing, and grabbed the wall. I got lightheaded all of a sudden. Her arms were around me in a second, making me feel better for a moment. No stop thinking like that Tori, she hates you always has and always will. It doesn't matter what she said when you were unconscious, she said things everyone does when they think you're going to die. They never mean any of it, and Jade West is no different. She always will hate me, and I have to stop convincing myself of otherwise.

I was sick of her pretending to care about me "Why are you helping me Jade?" I know it sounded bitter, but I can't help it. I love her with my whole being, but she hates me and her pretending to care about me only makes everything worse. I could accept it easier if she stopped pretending. "Just drop the act, and go tell everyone that I'm a suicidal freak" I hold my bandaged arms up to her to see, I don't care anymore, I want to die again.

"I'm not pretending Vega, I may be a stone cold bitch but I'm not about to tell everyone why you're in the hospital. I do care about you, why the hell do you think I keep coming back"

"Stop lying to me!"

**Jade's P.O.V **

There's something in her eyes, something that scares even me. Did I really hurt her so much that she now hates me? I need to do something to convince her that I care about her, that I'm not doing this as some cruel joke, that I love her. I don't care if she sees me vulnerable. "Vega…Tori I'm not lying to you, I do care about you"

"You hate me! You always have, just leave already!"

I step forwards, crashing our lips together. Even though she's been in the hospital for a week, there is still a faint cherry taste to her lips. In a second I pull away "I love you Tori"

**Tori's P.O.V**

Jade freaking West just kissed me! This is what I wanted, she said she loves me _Stupid girl, she doesn't love you. You're a freak, you tried to kill yourself for what? Because some girl didn't want to date you. God you're so stupid._

I ran…I couldn't bare the voice that mocked me, I couldn't face Jade. I couldn't do it anymore. I find my way to the roof. Walking to the edge I looked over and stared at the ground. I could end it all here, once and for all. Stepping up, I stared down. A single step, to the end of my pain, to the end of the hurts…to the end of my life..."Goodbye Jade"

**Jade's P.O.V**

I followed Tori after she ran, I could see the flash of happiness then the pain that had quickly taken its place. I had a bad feeling that Tori would do something stupid, so I followed her to the roof. I was frozen in time when she stood at the edge, and took the step up.

As I watched Tori take the step up, I surged forwards and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and into my waiting arms. "Don't you dare Vega" I whispered holding her close. I felt wetness on my shirt, and her shaking in my arms. "Shh Tori, I'm here everything will be okay" I wanted to take all her pain away and make her happy again.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I felt someone pull me back from the edge, then arms around me. I felt numb, like I was already gone. "Don't you dare Vega" It was Jade, she's saved me twice now…I couldn't help it but the tears started falling and soaking her shirt, my body shaking from the force of the sobs that hit me as I realized Jade hadn't been lying to me, why would she save me twice if she did, why would she have saved me the first time? "Shh Tori, I'm here everything will be okay"

I gave a silent nod and wrapped my arms around her as well. "I'm sorry I ran"

"Don't be sorry, it's in the past"

Looking up at her I kissed her hard, showing her I loved her like my words couldn't. I felt her lips move against mine. Pulling back I looked into her captivating blue-green eyes "I love you Jadelyn West"

"I love you more Victoria Vega" At the simple words, my heart healed a little bit.

So yeah, she was right.

Everything will be okay now.

I have her.

I have my Jade.


	2. Alternate Ending

So sorry I haven't written or posted anything here in a while, my laptop is broken and all my writing was on it. I want to warn all of you that this chapter has a much darker ending than in the first chapter. It has character death and suicide, this was written during a hard time I was going through very recently. I will hopefully be able to get something written whilst at school and get it posted very soon.

Thanks my wonderful readers (If there are any of you left)

~Inugoma~

* * *

"Goodbye Jade"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Tori took the step off the edge. I ran forwards to stop her, but I couldn't move fast enough to grab her hand. Watching in horror I saw her body fall the 9 stories to the ground, to her death. Even from where I was I heard the sickening crack of her bones breaking on contact to the ground. I saw her lay on the ground so broken. "Tori…" Tears filled my eyes, and spilled over, the girl I loved had really done it, she had ripped herself from this plain of existence, from my life. I didn't want to live any longer without my Tori. I stepped up to the edge, much like she had, and took the last step I ever would "I love you Tori" And I felt myself fall, but I didn't feel the ground, I was already gone before taking the step. I was dead the moment Tori took her last step.

We will be together forever now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers, I'm so sorry for the distance between chapters. This is going to be focusing on big points in Tori and Jade's life after they got together. I might go into more depth with each part later on, but right now here you are. Please read and Review, it makes me happy. **

* * *

Tori got out of the hospital today, they have her on some medications to help with her mood swings. She didn't want to take them at first, but with some 'help' from me I got her to agree to take them daily.

"_Please Tori, just take the pill after that you can go back to bed. I promise" The blonde nurse, Claire or Chloe, I couldn't remember, pleaded with Tori. I smirked as the nurse continued trying to convince Tori to take the small white pill. _

"_Vega take it, or else" I finally spoke up, seeing the nurse getting really annoyed with Tori. I knew Tori would know I was serious. I didn't normally call her Vega anymore. Now it's always Tori, Tor, Baby, Babe you get it. I only used her last name when she was being childish about things here. _

_Tori turned to me, eyebrow raised in a challenge. "Or else what Jadey?" Oh, that girl is asking for it now. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Tori with my whole heart but sometimes that girl is way too stubborn for her own good, but who better to bring her down a bit than me. _

_I leaned down close to her ear, making sure the blonde nurse wouldn't hear me and only Tori would hear me. "I won't bring you your Cuddle Me Cathy doll" I threatened, not wanting to upset her too much, just enough for her to agree to take the medication. _

_Tori pouted that adorable pout for a few seconds before taking the pill and swallowing it quickly. I gave her a small smile for doing what was asked of her. _

Tori isn't about to go back to her family though, I got an apartment not far from H.A that we will be staying in. Her parents have enough to deal with, having Trina there, so we talked on the phone about Tori coming to live with me, it took a lot of convincing but finally they agreed on the conditions that we go over for dinner weekly and Tori calls them all the time.

* * *

It's been 6 years since Tori's attempt at suicide, and since we moved into our little apartment together. We recently adopted a set of twins, Logan and Emily. They are 6 years old, and cute as a button. Emily has long brown hair, it falls close to her hips and brown eyes that almost match Tori's. Logan though has messy blonde hair, his hair almost never looks very brushed no matter what Tori or I do. His eyes are the same color as his sister though. I remember the day we first met them.

"_Well Miss West and Miss Vega, all our children here are eager to be adopted. We have children as young as a month and as old as 13, what age group are you thinking?" A kind looking woman asked as Tori and I sat down on a leather couch. _

"_We were thinking of anywhere between 4-7" Tori told the woman, we had talked about it for a while, I really didn't want to have to change a diaper. We both had jobs and wanted a child that would still be young but old enough to do some stuff by themselves. _

"_Very well, I can take you to meet some of our kids around that age" The woman, I think she said her name was Rachel. _

"_Thank you Raquel" Tori said. Damn and I thought I finally remembered a name. _

"_Don't talk to my sister like that! She deserves respect from you!" A boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes snapped at a worker. I smirked listening to the kid. _

"_Don't use that tone with me Logan" The man replied, his eyes narrow at the kid who I swear wasn't any older than 5. _

"_Who's that kid?" I asked Raquel. _

_Raquel looked at Logan "That's Logan, he and his sister have been here for about a year. The poor kids, their parents never lifted a finger to raise their children. Both kids were so malnourished when we got them. Logan seems to have gotten a protective streak over his sister Emily" Raquel explained. _

_I looked over at Tori, who was talking to a few of the kids and smiling. I walked over to Logan and the worker. "Hi there" I kneeled down to Logan's height, not wanting to intimidate the kid. _

"_Who are you?" He snapped at me, and I shook my head. _

"_I'm Jade, It's nice to meet you…" I trailed off, acting as though I didn't know his name. _

"_My name's Logan" _

"_Well Logan, would you like to play a game with me?" I asked, my eyes searching for the girl Raquel said was his sister. _

_Logan walked over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room and peaked around it. I watched as he spoke to whoever was behind it, and a few minutes later Logan returned with a little girl. She had long brown hair and the same brown eyes as Logan. She looked to be at least a year younger than Logan. "If you want to play with me, you have to play with Emily to" He said with a stern tone. _

"_Well of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving your little sister out of it" I responded, not expecting the semi glare from Logan. _

"_She isn't my little sister Lady, Emily is my twin sister, get it right" _

After meeting with the twins a few times, Tori and I both fell in love with the two children and adopted them formally 6 months later. They've been with us for almost 6 months now, and our family is complete now.

* * *

"Um Jade, its time" Tori said as she stood up off the couch, revealing a very pregnant belly. How can it be time already, she still has 2 months left until the due date.

I rushed to Tori's side "I'll get your bag…oh god" I couldn't believe it, my wife was having a baby. I'm going to raise a baby. "Logan! Emily!" I yelled, grabbing Tori's bag from the closet.

"Is it time? Is Mom actually have the baby?" Emily's excited voice came from half way up the steps. The twins had just celebrated their 10th birthday last week.

"Yes Emily, now get your brother we have to go" I said rushing to grab a few last minute things, before running out of the house and into the car. I watched the twins get in and I started up the car, about to pull out of the driveway.

"Um Ma? I think your forgetting something" Logan said, and I turned to stare at him.

"I have the hospital bag, you guys, I locked up the house, I don't see what I'm forgetting."

"Ah try Mom" The twins said together as they burst into laughter.

I got out of the car, just in time to see Tori walking out of the house. "Sorry Tor, I didn't mean to forget you…My brain stopped working and…" "Jade just shut up, it's fine" Tori interrupted, before I could shove my foot any further into my mouth.

"Right"

* * *

"Well Mrs. West, the baby is fine. But I am sorry to tell you, but your wife isn't so lucky. Her body went into shock as she was delivering, we have her on life support but she is slipping" The doctor said and I rushed to Tori's room, thankful that the twins were with Andre and his wife.

"Tori baby please be okay, I can't be a mom by myself I need you" I couldn't believe after 10 years, here I was again begging Tori to fight and hold on. "Tori, Logan and Emily need you. They still need their Mom" I felt the tears fall as I watched her lay there surrounded by tubes and wires.

"Mrs West? Would you like to see your son?" A nurse asked me, and I nodded. I watched as she picked up the blue bundle and placed him in my arms.

I stared at the small baby, he was so tiny. I faintly heard the doctors say something about the baby being fine just small and a bunch of other stuff. But in this moment all I care about was the baby boy in my arms. "I'm your Ma, Marcus" I said, deciding on the name that Tori had fallen in love with. I placed a soft kiss on his head. "I love you Marcus, and I know your mommy does to"

* * *

"How's the baby Jade?" A nurse asked as I walked in, Tori was still in the hospital but last week she opened her eyes and started breathing on her own.

"He's great, I can't believe it's been 4 months already" I replied, going to Tori's room. Every day for the last 4 months I've been visiting Tori. The doctors wanted to take her off life support 3 months ago, saying Tori wouldn't survive but I fought. I knew my Tori would fight, she's done it before and I was right. "Hi Tor" I said, sitting down on my normal chair.

"Hey Jade" She replied, and I couldn't believe how much I missed the sound of her voice. "How are the kids?" Tori asked, with a smile.

"They are great Logan and Emily miss you like crazy"

"How's Marcus?"

"He's doing really good, he can hold his own head up now"

Tori's smile nearly broke her face "I can't wait to get home and see them all"

* * *

"Ma tell Mark to stay out of my stuff" A 16 year old Emily complains as she walks into the room where Tori and I were watching a movie.

"Mark stay out of your sisters stuff" Tori called, half-heartedly. She chuckled at her older daughter and youngest son.

Mark came trudging into the room we were in "I wasn't in her stuff Ma, Emmy is lying" Our six year old son declared, although both Tori and I knew the truth. Marcus had gotten quite the bad habit of going through other peoples things since we had our 4th and final child, 3 year old Jun.

"Marcus Alexander West" My tone was light while still being stern, I had no use for lying from my children.

"I'm sorry Momma" Mark replied to me, his head down. I nodded to him, glad he had apologized. "I promise I won't go through Emmy's stuff again"

"Good boy, now go play" I prompted, pushing him towards the door with the edge of my foot.

* * *

"Jade please lie down" Tori said to me, as I tried to get up. I had been with for 50 years now, and I knew my time was slowly coming to an end. It had been a good life for both of us, after we admitted how we felt. I always thought that Tori would be the first to go of the two of us, but she was still mostly healthy.

"I'm fine Tor, where are our kids?" I asked, at least sitting up, wincing at the pain it caused. I had gotten cancer about 10 years ago, but it had gone away until recently.

"They are just outside in the hallway, the little one's wanted to see you, but you were asleep"

"Send them in" I assured her, smiling as I thought of my 5 grandchildren and one great grandchild. I still had a hard time believing the twins that Tori and I adopted were 44 this year, Marcus was 34 and our youngest daughter, Jun, was 31.

"Are you feeling okay Grandma?" My oldest grandchild, 20 year old Aria asked as she walked in, holding her 2 year old son Mitchel in her arms. Her cousins and brother followed her in, I felt bad that they all were so upset.

"I'll get over it guys don't worry" I promised my family, even though I could feel that my life was coming to an end, but I couldn't bear to hurt them. I opened my arms as my youngest grandchild, 6 year old Tabitha dove into my arms. "Shh my little angel girl, Nana is here" I whispered into her ear, tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't go Nana"

I kissed the top of her head, as I look at my other grandchildren. There was 8 year old Victoria, 15 year old Trey and 18 year old Nicky.

"Okay guys, why don't we give Grammy and Nana sometime alone while we get lunch" Jun suggested, giving me a small smile. She could always tell when I needed to be alone with Tori, even as a child. The others all reluctantly agreed.

"Tori…It's time. I'll be waiting for you forever" I said, the tears finally falling down my cheeks.

Tori nodded once, climbing into the bed beside me "I always thought I would be the first to go" She admitted to me, as I placed my arms around her. "I love you Jade, thank you for giving me all you ever did" I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I love you too Tori, more than anything else" Those were my last words.

* * *

Tori knelt down by a grave, cleaning it off from the plants which had grown around it. "Hi Jade, it's Tori again…" The youngest of the Vega sisters said as she ran fingers over the letters. "We've all missed you, I can't believe it's been ten years already. We have 5 great grandkids now, and another one on the way. I think about you every night" Tori continued telling the grave all about what had happened since the last time she came to visit, her voice progressively getting weaker. She knew her life was ending, that's why she chose to come see Jade's grave that day. Tori couldn't explain it, but she knew that she would soon be seeing Jade again.

**_Elderly woman found dead in graveyard, no foul play suspected_**

The newspaper read a couple days later. Tori had spent her last few hours happy, talking to the love of her life. Her family had buried her next to Jade. They could be together forever now.


End file.
